


ｌｏｓｔ & ｆｏｕｎｄ

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OC, inuzuka kiba/OC - Freeform, maybe the warning will go up if the story progresses but we'll see, some other ships in here but I'm not sure which ones yet tbh, this was just something I thought I'd try so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: || Inuzuka Kiba x OC || Modern!AU ||
Everything was planned for him before he was even able to walk, talk. He shouldn't be feeling the way he was when his entire life was set up for him. He wouldn't be lost if he kept following the path that was created for him. 
Sakurai Miki felt lost in everything he did; it felt as if he was just running in circles. How could he find himself out of this loop? Was he doomed to live like this for the rest of his life? Or could this man with a dog help him understand his true self?





	

The sounds of people murmuring surrounded the young man as he tightened his grip on the metal bar he held on. Even though he was used to the sounds as he took the train every morning, it still managed to cause him to feel uneasy. The trip to Konoha University was never simple. 

  
With a long sigh, Miki glanced out the window to watch the landscape rush by only to catch a glimpse of himself. Dark shaggy hair, tired dull golden hues. He may have the famed Sakurai features, but he did not look the part dressed in a baggy dark gray sweater, a black shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. His bag slung over his shoulder as the murmuring seemed to grow even louder in his ears. Without a second thought, he pulled the red large headphones over his ears and immediately the loud voices were muted a bit. Soon, the music took the remaining sounds' place and Miki was starting to calm down.   
The train came to a halt as he waited to get off the metal cage with the other passengers. It was moments like these that always confused the young male. He's had training from a young age to help with large crowds, but even then...it left him feeling tired. The music blasting in his ears as he made his trek towards the campus, his gaze straight ahead. Miki had to remind himself that he had a path to keep. He shouldn't let his mind wonder, not even once.   
After all, who would toss away the map that leads to treasure?

* * *

  
Sakurai Miki had his entire life built for him since he was born. He would graduate from Konoha University at the top of his classes, he would take over the family company. Even his love life was taken into account. His mother set upon finding a suitable wife who would bare him children--hopefully one would be a son--so he didn't have to toss himself into problematic relationships. Yes, he knew how to talk to people to sway in them in his favor and he knew when he should back out of problems, but he never used his talents. He saw no reason because he got everything he _wanted_ with the help of his father's influence.  
  
Which is why when he moved out for college, Miki had hoped he would be able to finally get a taste of freedom. Sadly, his family's _morals_  were deeply ingrained in him, that he found he hasn't broken out of the routine he had back under his parents' roof.   
Eat, study, sleep. Eat, study, sleep.  
With the addition of having to leave to buy groceries and other essentials, this was his life. 

* * *

  
Brushing his raven locks from his eyes, Miki found himself staring out the classroom window. Golden hues stared down at the other students who were walking and chatting around campus. That was another thing the young man never had experienced: _friendship_.  
  
He was always curious what it was like to have someone around him, someone to share meals with or to laugh with. When was the last time he had laughed? A _true_ laugh? A loud clatter brought Miki out of his thoughts as he turned his head to the sound only see a young man with blond hair come running into the classroom. With all eyes on him, the blond tried to laugh off the fact that he was 15 minutes late.   
  
"Naruto-kun, next time you're late, please just enter quietly." The professor stated dryly.   
"Sorry, Iruka-sensei! I'll be here on time, next week, believe it!" the blond grinned as he walked over to another young man with brown hair who was laughing at him.   
  
Miki watched them whisper to each other once it had settled down. Now that he got a good look at them, he saw they both had strange markings on their faces. The blond had three fox liked whiskers while the brunette had red ones on his cheeks. College certainly had interesting people in it.   
With a soft sigh, Miki turned his attention back to Iruka-sensei who was writing a definition of something on the board. The raven made sure to write it all down making a silent promise to himself that he would reward himself with a treat after class along with some music.   
  
However, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a thing cause my sudden love of Naruto and Kiba hit me like ten-fold. So here we go! I apologize if its crappy cause I wrote this at the start of 2:30 am and its already 3 am and I need to get up at 6 lololol-- but also mainly I wrote this on my phone so--please tell me what you think;;; and thanks for reading~ ♡


End file.
